Getting Over the Heartbreak
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: His heart is broken from her departure. He thinks he will never love again. But friends always know how to make things better.


**Story requested by KogiesGirl (used to be KoganBromance01) a really long time ago! Back when I first met her. So yeah, it's from like March. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Logan, I think you should talk to him. I know he will only open up to you."

Logan turned to look at James, his eyes shining with worry. He turned to stare at the closed door of his and Kendall's bedroom. It had stayed closed for two hours straight. None of the boys had made a move to go inside the room or even take a peek inside. They knew Kendall never liked to show his feelings. He liked to bottle things up inside and just cry on his own. But now that two hours had passed, James felt worry plummet into his heart.

"I think he's right, Logan," Carlos said with a small smile. Logan could see that the two boys were worried sick over the blond boy, but they all knew that Kendall only opened up to Logan because of the closer bond they shared.

"Alright then."

Logan stood up from the orange couch and made his way over to his bedroom. When he reached the door he turned to look back at Carlos and James, who just gave him encouraging nods. With a sigh, Logan slowly opened the door and disappeared inside.

The first thing the brunette noticed when he walked into the room was that the room was lit by the lamp sitting on the nightstand beside his and Kendall's beds. Kendall in the other hand, was fast asleep on his bed with a picture of Jo hugged tightly to his chest.

As quietly as he could, Logan walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down on the very edge. He considered waking up the heartbroken boy but decided against it. Kendall had gone through enough sorrow already; if he woke him up the tears would start flowing again. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around Kendall's blond locks and caringly ran them through his hair.

Kendall's eyes shot open so rapidly that Logan jumped up in surprise. He had known that Kendall was a light sleeper, but he never thought that the small gesture would wake him up. "Kendall, I'm so sorry, buddy."

"It's fine, Logan," Kendall whispered in a raspy voice. Logan couldn't help but notice how Kendall's eyes were blood-shot from crying so hard. Logan felt pity for his older best friend. He knew that Kendall loved Jo, and her leaving to New Zealand had made him extremely heartbroken.

"Kendall, do you need to talk about it?" Kendall shook his head in response. "Buddy, you can't keep things bottled up. If you do, you could get really sick. The last thing I want is for you to get sick," Logan said in determination. He grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know you can tell me anything, bro."

Kendall kept his gaze downward; away from Logan's gaze. Salty tears made their way to his eyes but he bit his lip to prevent them from doing so. He refused to cry in front of his best friend. He wanted to cry, that he did. But he didn't want to worry Logan any further. The poor boy was already worried sick as it was.

"No, I'm fine, Logan," Kendall responded quietly. Even though he wasn't looking straight at Logan, he could still feel the younger boy's eyes searching his face for any kind of sign that he was lying.

"Kendall, I know you're lying," Logan said as he snaked an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "Why do you do this, buddy? You shouldn't do this to yourself; it will only make matters worse."

"I just miss her, Logan. That's it. It's no big deal. I can face the pain alone," Kendall said in a lifeless tone.

"No you can't," Logan shot back. "You may be able to bear with it on your own right now, but sooner or later you're gonna need to talk to someone. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. You can't do this on your own, Kendall. I know you like being independent, but this is one thing we have to work out together. If you don't want to tell Carlos and James it's fine with me. Heck, if you don't even want to tell me, it's fine. But do tell someone before it's too late."

Logan was about to get up from the bed when Kendall's broken voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I-I-I just miss her so much." Without warning Kendall laid his head down on Logan's lap and started crying heavily. "I l-love her."

Logan smiled as he once again ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. "I know you do, buddy. I know you do. And I'm sure she loved you as much as you did."

"Then why did she leave? If she r-rea…lly loved me, th-then why did she l-leave me for that stupid role in New Zealand?"

"Kendall, buddy… She left because of you. Do you really think she would have left if someone else had told her to leave? You made her believe in herself. You gave her the courage to go out and live her dream. She confided in you, and that is why she trusted you to make the right decision for her," Logan explained. "It was clear in my eyes, and everyone else's, that she wanted to be with you. She was being torn apart from the inside. She lied for you, she cried for you, but at the end she decided to do what you encouraged her to do. Live her dream."

"D-do you really think that, Logie?" Kendall asked in a shaky voice. He stared up at Logan with those bright green eyes of his. His worries were now replaced by relief and innocence.

"No." Logan smirked when a whimper escaped Kendall's lips. "I _know_ so."

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked in the tiniest of voices. His fingers were now wrapped around the string in Logan's jacket. A small smile danced across his face.

"I just do," Logan responded. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's slim form and brought him in for a brotherly hug. Kendall in return, hugged him right back, letting a few lone tears roll down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Logan, you always know just what to say," Kendall said with a smile.

"It's no problem, Kenny. I would do it a hundred times if I had to. You're my big brother and I love you to no end. I could have never asked for a better big brother."

Kendall found himself giggling at what Logan had said. "I love you too, Logie. I could have never asked for a better little brother. You're one of a kind."

"And don't you forget it!" Logan said teasingly.

Kendall smiled. He let his head rest on Logan's chest for a few seconds, feeling the steady rhythm of Logan's chest rising and falling. "I love you even if you think to highly of yourself," Kendall said with a chuckle. "In other words; I love you for being you."

"There's only one Logan Mitchell," Logan teased.

"Technically, there could be more Logan Mitchells…"

"You know what I mean, Kendall!"

Kendall laughed. "I know what you mean."

Logan brushed back Kendall's dirty blond bangs and took a look at the happiness that once again filled Kendall's lively green eyes. "You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

"I know," Kendall whispered. "C-can we have a boys' night out… or maybe a boy's night in?"

"You mean a sleepover?"

"Call it whatever floats your boat," Kendall said.

"In that case, I guess we can have a _sleepover_," Logan answered with a smirk.

"It's a boy's night in!" Kendall yelled back.

"Sleepover."

"Boys' night in!"

"Sleepove-"

"Did we hear something about a sleepover?" James asked as he and Carlos burst into the room, popcorn and movies already grasped in their arms.

"Yeah." Kendall blushed a light pink while Carlos and James erupted into a sea of cheers.

The boys soon found themselves snuggled up close together in the comfort of Kendall and Logan's room. Kendall found himself staring at Logan, a warm smile spread on his face. It was a smile of gratitude and forgiveness. Because deep down he knew that without Logan's help, he would still be a mess both inside and out.

* * *

**Ahh... Jendalliness and Kogieness. Lol. I'm so weird. Now, to do my homework! Wish me luck! :P**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
